Scorpius Malfoy is a Good Kid
by TheBadge
Summary: So this is a bunch of one-shots about Scorpius and his life. This will contain multiple pairings. Prompts are loved. Rating may vary. Chapter 1: Draco becomes a father. This is part one of Draco and Astoria with trying to get pregnant.
1. Let's have a baby

**So, let's set up some general background for these one-shots. First, for most of these one-shots, Draco is a single-father, and Astoria died either during childbirth or early into Scorpius life. Also, Sirius survived and so did Lupin while Tonks still dies and both Sirius and Lupin raise Teddy and get together a few years after the battle of Hogwarts. Also, this will not follow the Cursed Child…mainly cause; I hate most of the things in that book.**

 **Enjoy. I don't own these characters.**

Draco never wanted to be a father, well that is not true, he wanted to be a father. He was just always worried that he would be like his own father. Harsh and cold, that he would screw up his child like he was. So while Draco wanted a child or even children, he never expressed his wishes with his wife; he was perfectly happy with just her in their little house in the countryside.

Draco was caught off guard when Astoria said she wanted a baby, it was out of the blue. He remembers it clearly being a rainy day, they were inside watching some muggle television that both of them enjoyed when she announced it

"I think we should have a baby." Astoria quietly whispered during a commercial for a minivan, the image on the screen was of a mother placing a car seat in the back seat. She looked at her husband whose face had gone blank and was now frozen.

"I wouldn't be a good father," Draco responds not looking at his wife and focusing on the wall near the t.v.

"Nonsense. You would be an amazing dad, just like you are an amazing husband." She paused to see him focusing intensely on the wall, "you are nothing like him," she added solemnly.

"How do you know that?" He was subcourses picking at the sleeve that covers the mark.

"Because I know you. You are the man I love, and you are amazing." She leaned over the couch to plant a kiss on his cheek.

He smiled at her and turned to kiss her on the lips and wrap his arms around her. "If you really want too. Then I want too as well."

She smiled brightly at him, "really?"

"Really."

After that, they tried to conceive. And worked. And worked. After four months of trying is when they decided to consult a doctor.

"You need to stop stressing my love," Astoria told Draco as he pretended to read a magazine in the waiting room. His shoulders were tight, and he face was scrunched ever so slightly.

"Sorry." He relaxed ever so slightly.

"Everything is going to be fine."

Draco wasn't so sure. He was afraid there was something wrong and that he would never be able to give Astoria a child.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, the doctor will see you know," a nurse called out for them.

They walked through the little hallway into a small clean medical room that was somehow more unnerving than the waiting room.

"Relax." Astoria reminds him as they waited for the doctor.

Once the doctor finally came in, he looked over their test results.

"Well, it seems like everything is normal, nothing out of the ordinary. Some couples just take longer to conceive. Now if you two are still having problems after a year or so come back and we can discuss other options."

Draco finally relaxes more knowing that there was nothing wrong and that it was normal. The doctor discussed how they can increase the chance of getting pregnant and gave them some pamphlets as well.

After another six weeks, Astoria went to buy a test, without telling Draco, she didn't want to get his hopes up.

Draco came home from working at a small potions shop, he refused to use any of his inherence, and this place was willing to hire him.

He was greeted by his wife giving him a hug at the door. "Hey, how was your day?"

"Good, not too many orders and the one that was needed to be filled were pretty basic." He saw how brightly she was smiling, "what about yours?"

"It's been good. I have some news." She smiled as walked over to where placed the two test. "I think I am pregnant." She all but screamed excitedly at him.

He looked at the tests and then at her and hugged her lifting her up.

"I went to buy one and then purchased two just in case. I already scheduled an appointment for later this week to confirm." She told him excited tears falling down her face. "You are going to be a daddy."

"And you are going to be a Mommy!" Draco smiled at her as he kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Later that week.

"Well congrats you are two are having a baby."

Draco and Astoria smiled at each other.

"We are having a baby," Draco repeated with a smile.

 **So yea. I plan on adding more to these fics. Going over several different ideas here. Some** fics **will be long some short. If you have any prompt, send them my way.**

 **Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are loved.**

 **Look for (in no particular order):**  
 **Part Two of the pregnant**  
 **Draco first night alone**  
 **Playdate**  
 **Babysitter needed**  
 **Draco refusing to raise Scorpius like he was raised**  
 **"There is no way Malfoy is a good father."**  
 **Best friends**  
 **House hunting**  
 **The cover-up**  
 **The Sleepover**


	2. Morning Sickness

**Thanks for reading. Chapter Two:**

Draco was over the moon that he was going to be a dad. It's only been two weeks since they found out and already they are talking about names and nurseries.

It is wonderful, even though there is a small voice in the back of his head telling him he is going to fail. But he ignores it. Because he is not raising the baby alone and there is no way Astoria would fail this child.

They have to schedule another appointment, they have been going to a muggle doctor for consultation with conceiving. The last thing either one of them wanted what for people to find out about them trying to have a baby. Even though it has been eight years since the war ended, the news still likes to get gossip. They didn't want there to be some junk news article written about them.

But, with Astoria conditions, they need to be sure the baby is safe and healthy, so they schedule an appointment to see a specialist in Paris. Draco even took the week off so they could have a little holiday while they were there.

Seeing the specialist was nerve-wracking for both of them, Draco being worried about his wife's health as well as the baby and Astoria with being worried that she might somehow hurt the baby with the curse. It was tricky to know if she would pass it down to the baby, not everyone in her family has it. They knew the risk before they started to try to get pregnant, but they wanted to talk to this specialist as well.

In the end, the specialist talked about ways to ensure that Astoria stays health, making sure that she gets enough food and energy for both her and the baby. He told them that she should avoid doing any heavy work after about the third month of pregnancy and gave them information about a special diet for her. He also informed them that there was no real way to know if the curse would be passed down to the baby or not and to come back in four months or sooner if there were any concerns.

While they were both discouraged by the information of not knowing, they were still excited about becoming parents.

Astoria insisted on getting something for the baby in Paris. The two walked hand in hand down the busy streets looking at little muggle shops at different knick-knacks and showing each other what they thought was cute or amusing. But, nothing caught their eye, until they saw a small dog with a beret on it and Astoria thought it was so sweet, so Draco bought it with the muggle money he has gotten for the trip.

Draco woke up to the sounds of gagging and then a toilet flushing. Morning sickness has been severe for his wife, and he groggily got up to find her in the bathroom.

"Hey," he spoke softly even though there was no one around to hear them. "What do you need?"

"Sorry I woke you." Astoria made no attempt to get up from where she was kneeling by the toilet.

Draco walked over to were she was at. "No need to apologize for my love. Do you want me to brew you something?" He gently ran his finger through her hair as he gathers it up to tie it back.

"Yes please, some tea would lovely and do you have some of that morning sickness potion left?" She asked as she led back to rest her head against his chest.

"Of course. I made more yesterday. If you are feeling better why don't you go back to bed, and I will make you some tea and some toast. How does that sound?" He asked smiling at her.

"Lovely." She responded looking back at him with all the admiration in the world. "Can you carry me?" She didn't want to walk back.

"Of course." He picked her up and laid her on the bed before grabbing his wand and leaving the room.

He came back after about ten minutes to find Astoria asleep under the covers. He smiled at her as he put down the drink and food he has brought, it was two in the morning. He placed his wand by the bedside table before crawling into bed as well, snuggling with his pregnant wife.

 **Once again thanks for reading. Reviews are loved.**

 **Look foward to posting part 3 with late night cravings.**


End file.
